Nieve
by Yuusei Her
Summary: La blanca nieve que caía sobre la ciudad perdida entre rojas farolas, combinando el frío del ambiente con el de los corazones de las personas que habitaban ese lugar donde la noche jamás se quitaba. Entre esos blancos copos, una promesa fue sellada de por vida, bajo un techo de paja roto y robado y el calor de un fraterno abrazo lleno de ese tan envidiado amor que no todos tienen.


¡Hey, hey, hey! Vengo aquí a compartir este fanfic de los hermanos que son la sexta luna superior, esto está justo después del arco de Rengoku (el arco de la película) y, en lo personal, es de mis arcos favoritos ya que mis demonios favoritos son justamente ellos y me frustra mucho no encontrar mucho material de ellos a pesar de que lo merecen por tener tan buena historia. Sí, los Kamado son preciosos pero ellos...Su historia no se queda para nada atrás comparado a la de Tanjirou y Nezuko.

No tiene amor romántico, todo es amor fraternal y un AU de reencarnación con el escolar donde hay hints, como SabiTomi *sobs* o Zenitsu y Nezuko o Uzui y sus esposas y Kotona y Douma pero, realmente, el fic es centrado en este par que me encanta.

Lo escribí para el día 11 de Inktober, cuyo tema es "Nieve" así que espero que les guste leerlo tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. Si dan rw's, favs, comparten, etc, les estaré muy agradecida. Todos los derechos reservados de Kimetsu no Yaiba a Koyoharu Gotouge.

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

¿Dónde estaban? No sabía, en su mirar solo había negro. Todo se sentía frío y, extrañamente, en calma ¿Por qué?

Ahh, ya recordaba.

Habían sido asesinados por esos cazadores de demonios. Ya no había más dolor ni fatiga, finalmente habían muerto tras tantos años juntos en ese distrito que se teñía de rojo por el placer que tenían al devorar a sus víctimas, siete y trece pilares fue su récord. Uno no muy envidiable pero respetado, no por nada eran las sextas lunas superiores.

¿Dónde estaría Ume? Solo podía reír de recordar a ese chico que le tapó la boca cuando iba a decir algo que no era verdad, algo incierto solo para expresar toda la frustración y odio que se acumulaban en su interior al verse tan débil, tan derrotado por personas que siempre lo tuvieron todo, que nunca debieron sufrir de frío, el miedo de dormir y no despertar por un súbito ataque de locura de su madre, que jamás tuvieron que cazar ratas o insectos para subsistir; demonios, el tipo hasta tenía tres malditas esposas ¿Qué sabría él de decadencia cuando era el vivo ejemplo de su antítesis?

Pero lo que más calaba era ese chico de rojizos ojos y cabello, como las farolas que se encendían de noche en ese distrito donde se daba rienda suelta a todos los bajos instintos adornados de flores y haikus que rimaban con una melodía de gemidos que resonaban en cada una de las casas de té del distrito; con una sonrisa amable y voz dulce…Tenía de hermana a una demonio a pesar de ser él mismo cazador de estos ¿No era eso estúpido? Quería reírse de él pero no podía, no cuando su mirar le entibiaba tanto como el sol impreso en sus pendientes de cartas de hanafuda.

Cómo hubiera matado porque Ume y él hubieran cambiado destino con ese par, de esa manera…Su hermanita hubiera seguido viva, peleando a su lado contra demonios en vez de ser una esposa de la noche que vendía su cuerpo y gracia al mejor postor, al dinero que pagaba su habitación de tatami y la fina seda de su adornado kimono, pero la vida no era justa y eso él bien lo sabía.

Si tan solo ese día no hubiera salido a trabajar.

Si tan solo no le hubiera enseñado a Ume su estúpida filosofía de la vida.

Si tan solo le hubiera enseñado a asentir y apretar sus puños mientras afrontaba la dura realidad, quizá eso jamás hubiera sucedido, sin embargo…Así les había tocado vivir.

Lo único que le quedaba era renegar y odiar a aquellos con mejor suerte que la suya. A aquellos con la bendición de tener una familia que les esperara en casa…Una casa a la cual regresar, comida caliente, un futón cómodo y el lujo de poder dormir en la noche sin miedo de ser asesinado de la nada o peor, de que a su hermana le hicieran algo.

Por más que renaciera, se volvería un demonio seguramente, después de todo, era para lo único que servía. Para cobrar por aquello que él no tenía. Era feo, repulsivo y solía apestar pero, desde que Ume nació, todo cobró color. Inició a bañarse más seguido, trabajaba de lo que pudiera y robaba para poder darle a su hermana un kimono colorido como su hermosa sonrisa o comprarle un cepillo para los dorados cabellos que caían por su gracioso rostro, sin embargo, siempre…Siempre se arrepentiría de que lo único que daba alegría a su patética vida, sufría tanta tragedia como él mismo.

Quería protegerla de todo, inclusive, de sí mismo.

Es por eso que, al escucharla en ese negro abismo de atmósfera pesada no dudó en negarla, igual que el judío traidor a su maestro en esa religión occidental que luego le escuchaba hablar a algunos clientes de su hermana. Quería negarla al grado de que al destino se le olvidara que compartían algún lazo, a ver si de esa manera, en otra vida ella pudiera nacer para volverse una preciosa geisha sin necesidad de abrir sus piernas por dinero jamás, en una elegante dama de alcurnia, seguro sería una princesa o, quizá solo para ser una hermosa chica cuya única preocupación fuera cómo pasar alguna materia de la escuela o a cuál de todos sus pretendientes elegir para desposarse.

Quizá en esa utópica vida ella se llamaría Ume por las rosadas flores del árbol y no por una enfermedad mortal, quizá en esa vida dejaría de pintar solo su labio inferior.

Quizá así podría verla feliz viviendo la vida que alguien como ella merece.

— ¿¡No recuerdas nuestra promesa!? —Escuchó preguntar a la niña mientras se le tiraba encima con su bonito rostro empapado en un desesperado llanto que no recordaba hasta ese instante— ¡La olvidaste! ¿¡Verdad!? —Exclamó Ume entre sollozos, recordándole ese momento que tanto se empeñó en olvidar.

Fue en ese momento que reprimió un suspiro y se limitó a exhalar.

¿Cómo olvidar el momento más precioso que le fue otorgado? De los únicos momentos que realmente disfrutó de su patética vida.

Era un día de invierno, con nieve. Ume no pasaría de sus ocho años, su pequeño cuerpo desnutrido temblaba y su pálida piel se confundía con el color del paisaje, aun así, la niña se veía como una preciosa muñeca arrumbada, olvidada por alguien en el frío de la temporada.

La nieve comenzaba a acumularse en sus dorados cabellos y sus lágrimas no podían dejar de caer de sus preciosos ojos verdes por sus rojas mejillas, lo único que le daba color a esa decadente imagen del Rashomon junto a la vieja tela de su desgastado kimono rosa que se mojaba por la nieve que caía sobre ella.

Por ser invierno, el lugar que llamaban casa se enfriaba y por la incesante nieve, el techo goteaba, apagando las pequeñas fogatas que hacían para calentarse. Su roto futón estaba viejo y delgado por lo que no calentaba demasiado, lo único que tenían era piel de ratas, gatos, perros y ardillas que cazaban en la basura junto a algunos mapaches una vez que habían comido su carne por completo.

En ese instante, su hermano la había dejado sola y no podía quedarse en ese pequeño lugar al que llamaban hogar debido a que iban a habilitar una casa de té, por lo que fueron expulsados y aventados a la calle como si fueran perros aunque, no estaban muy errados; después de todo, ellos también eran animales que se movían, buscando la forma de sobrevivir en ese despiadado barrio que apestaba a perfume y sollozos de personas solitarias disfrazados de risas y aplausos.

Sin saber qué hacer o a donde ir, Ume se limitó a sentarse en la nieve, llorando sin saber lo que sucedería, esperando por lo único real en su vida. Lo único a lo que podía aferrarse para seguir respirando.

Cual héroe parecido al de las historias que su hermano de vez en cuando le contaba, éste apareció con unas cosas de paja que no logró entender lo que eran, sin embargo, era amarillo y se veía cálido, más que su roído y decolorado kimono o su remedo de cobija mal cocida de pieles de animales.

Fue el abrazo de su hermano lo que le hizo sentirse cálida de nuevo ya que la soledad se sentía tan fría como la nieve que mojaba su cabello y mejillas. Era en esos momentos que el mundo dejaba de ser frívolo y helado para tornarse cálido, con un olor a sudor, mugre y tierra mojada que le hacían sentir cálida a pesar de la helada nieve que le congelaba las manos.

Al ser abrazada por el mayor, pudo sentir lo que era la calidez del amor. Uno que nadie en ese distrito tenía aun entre los elegantes futones y calientes tazas llenas de té de alguna hierba. Se sentía como la niña más afortunada del mundo a pesar de bañarse una vez por semana y comer tres veces en siete días ya que tenía lo que mucha gente pasa buscando y nunca encuentra: El amor incondicional de alguien especial.

En esos instantes podía dejar de llorar y creer fielmente en las palabras de la única persona con quien siempre estará, no importando si caía nieve o lluvia, si era verano o primavera, si tenía el cabello corto o largo. Era una promesa que sellaron en ese abrazo bajo el pequeño e improvisado techo de paja ¿O arroz? Que Gyuutarou había puesto sobre él antes de abrazarla, pasando sus brazos y parte de la paja sobre ella para evitar que la nieve siguiera mojando su suave piel.

_"Cuando estamos juntos, somos los más fuertes. Si tenemos frío o hambre, estaremos perfectamente bien. Lo prometo, siempre estaremos juntos. Nunca te dejaré. Mira, no hay nada que temer ¿Verdad?"_

Gyuutarou cerró sus ojos tras recordarlo y simplemente tomó las piernas de su hermana para acomodarla sobre su espalda como siempre hizo cuando eran humanos, cuando sufrían, reían y lloraban en su desgraciada realidad donde, a pesar de vivir en un distrito concurrido, estaban terriblemente solos. Únicamente se tenían el uno al otro en ese vasto mundo y, al parecer, también en ese negro y callado infierno al que pararon, después de todo…Su vida no inició hasta que Ume nació así que, caminaría con ella por siempre, tal como había prometido en ese día de inmensa nieve.

Ah, al menos no había tanto bullicioso como en aquel rojo barrio.

.

.

.

.

.

—Onii-chan, despierta—Escuchó decir a una voz dulce y suave, desesperada mientras era movido con fuerza.

Apretó sus ojos antes de abrirlos finalmente, cegándose por la luz del sol invernal que le quemaba ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿No estaban caminando juntos a la oscuridad del in…fier…no?

¡Ume!

Al instante, con la mirada comenzó a buscar a su hermana, sentándose de golpe, sintiendo su cabeza punzar con dolor debido al repentino movimiento de su cuerpo.

— ¡Onii-chan, estás despierto! —El azabache abrió sus ojos al ver que la voz provenía de su hermanita pero lucía distinta…Al igual que él y la ciudad que les rodeaba. Había bicicletas, autos más avanzados que los que veía desde la ventana de la casa de té, edificios que jamás imaginó y sus ropas eran muy distintas, ninguno usaba kimono, más bien, parecía un uniforme occidental de camisa blanca y pantalón con un patrón de color rojo, igual al de la falda de su hermana. Lo único que permanecía intacto era el blanco de la nieve que cubría la ciudad con su manto.

—Shabana-san ¿Se encuentra bien? —La voz que oyó, al instante le hizo sentir un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Era la voz de ese chico da cabello rojo. Por instinto, abrazó protectoramente a su hermana y la atrajo a su pecho, no dejaría que ese chico o nadie más se le acercaran a dañarla.

— ¡Monjiro! —Exclamó alguien más a lo lejos, un chico de cabello azulado con cara de niña a pesar de su marcado pecho, el cual iba corriendo junto a un chico de cabellos rubios que lloriqueaba y llevaba de la mano a una chica de cabellos negros con puntas rojas y un pan en su boca.

¡Eran ellos! ¡Los cazadores y la demonio! Los reconoció al instante por sus rostros a pesar de llevar uniformes occidentales como ellos.

— ¿Llamaron a Uzui-sensei? —Preguntó el llamado Monjiro a los otros cazadores que iban corriendo hacia ellos.

Abrazó más fuerte a su hermana mientras miraba con odio a los jóvenes que les miraban raro ¿Qué más querían de ellos? ¿Con matarlos una vez no había sido suficiente? Al parecer no porque ahí estaban, alrededor de ellos en el pasto junto a esa bicicleta motorizada que nunca había visto.

—Onii-chan ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele algo? —Preguntó Ume de nuevo, mirándolo con preocupación y lágrimas en sus preciosos ojos esmeralda.

—No, solo…Abrázate a mí y no te muevas ¿Sí? —Pidió el de cabellos negros con verde antes de volver a recargarla sobre su pecho, tratando de pensar en la mejor estrategia para derribarlos antes de que alcanzaran a su hermana.

—Ah, Shabana… ¿Cuántas veces le han dicho Tomioka y Sabito que no debe ir en esa moto sin casco y menos si su hermana va de copiloto? A pesar de que usted ya sea mayor de edad, su hermana menor no, así que maneje con más cuidado —Quien le regañaba amablemente era ese pilar que no pudieron derrotar. Traía ropa distinta pero las marcas en su ojo y su rostro en general junto a sus rubios cabellos seguía igual que siempre.

Antes de responder, se quedó pensando un poco ¿Qué era una moto y quién demonios era ese tal Tomioka? Además ¿Cómo sabía su apellido? Jamás se lo había dicho ¿Eso era el infierno?

— ¡No fue culpa de onii-chan! —Reclamó Ume mientras se separaba del pecho de su hermano para mirar con el ceño fruncido al hombre—Además ¡Está lastimado! ¿Qué no es su deber como profesor atenderlo? —Volvió a reclamar la joven mientras señalaba la pierna sangrante del mayor, la cual había manchado de rojo la nieve, y le alzaba la camisa para que se vieran golpes en su pecho que ya no estaba esquelético por algún extraño motivo.

Se estaba comenzando a desesperar.

—Ya hablamos a la enfermería y dimos aviso a sus tutores para que vengan por ustedes—Contestó el pilar antes de suspirar e hincarse para mirar las heridas de Gyuutarou, quien por reflejo se hizo para atrás—Descuida, no te dañaré—Aseguró el hombre de mirada roja, tan roja como los faroles del distrito donde vivían, en un tono amable y confiable, haciéndole creer que podía estar seguro de su palabra.

—Fue un idiota en carro el que nos aventó cuando resbalamos con la nieve—Aseguró Ume mientras miraba con preocupación a su hermano y limpiaba las lágrimas de sus rosadas mejillas.

— ¿N-No les dio miedo? —Preguntó miedosamente el chico rubio que usaba el rayo para atacar, apretando un poco la mano de la chica con el pan en la boca, quien solo le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza del chico para calmarlo.

— ¿¡Eh!? ¡A nii-san y nee-san no les da miedo algo tan idiota, Mankitsu! —Exclamó el chico con cara de niña antes de ir al otro lado de Gyuutarou, quien estaba a nada de rascarse la nuca hasta hacerla sangrar por la desesperación.

¿Tutores? ¿Nii-san y nee-san? ¿Mayor de edad? ¿Qué mierda pasaba?

Al ver de nuevo a su hermana, pudo notar que, en efecto, no lucía más como la niña de trece años que casi murió en sus brazos; era casi una mujer, quizá tenía dieciséis y él…Al parecer había llegado a los dieciocho. Por lo que entendía, estaban en la misma escuela, ese pilar era su profesor, los otros cazadores vestían su mismo uniforme así que asumía que eran sus compañeros y el chico de rasgos faciales afeminados era su ¿Hermano?

— ¡Uzui-san! —La que gritaba era una mujer con sonrisa amable y un arreglo de mariposa que mantenía atado su cabello, vestía una bata sobre su suéter y caminaba apurada junto a una mujer idéntica al chico de rostro afeminado y…¿Douma? Ahí estaba el hombre que los había convertido en demonios, caminando de la mano de esa mujer de ojos verdes.

—Ah, ya llegaron sus tutores—Avisó el hombre rubio a los hermanos, haciendo que Ume comenzara a llorar de alivio y se abrazara más fuerte a su hermano, quien trataba de terminar de entrelazar aquella historia.

— ¡Kotoha-san, Douma-san! —Exclamó Ume entre sollozos sin dejar de abrazar a un confundido Gyuutarou que miraba anonadado cómo los mencionados iban de la mano, en especial, como el chico con cara de niña se levantaba a abrazar a la mujer.

—Gyuutarou ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó cálidamente Douma antes de mirar su pierna, dejando que la doctora con el adorno de mariposa en el cabello comenzara a curar la herida del joven.

—Es solo una herida, Shinobu. Nada grave—Explicó el profesor con marcas en el ojo a la doctora, quien asentía mientras limpiaba la herida.

—Como explicó Uzui-san, Hashibira-san, es solo una herida, muy aparatosa pero nada grave o de preocupación—Tranquilizó la doctora con una sonrisa afable, siguiendo con la curación de la herida que provocaba algo de dolor en el chico de cabellos negros y verdes.

—Me alegra tanto—Murmuró la mujer antes de soltar a llorar aliviada y abrazar a los hermanos Shabana, uniéndosele al abrazo el chico de camisa abierta a pesar del frío y Douma.

Quiso reclamar, decir que se apartaran y que dejaran solos a Ume y él pero no pudo, el nudo en su garganta junto a las lágrimas que salían de su rostro le impidieron hacerlo. Se sentía tan cálido y feliz en ese abrazo lleno de amor que solo había sentido por parte de su hermana. Se sentía todo tan irreal, seguro era el previo a su castigo eterno en el infierno, no obstante, no quería dejarlo ir jamás.

Quería alargar ese bonito sueño, aunque fuera solo un momento, así podría ir con una sonrisa a su castigo eterno.

Pero, contrario a todo lo que pensó, al abrir sus ojos ese escenario seguía ahí. El chico con pendientes de hanafuda abrazaba a la demonio, la cual estaba siendo abrazada por el rubio llorón. El pilar sonreía con alivio al ver como la doctora se ponía de pie tras haber curado su pierna y Douma junto a la mujer y el chico seguían abrazándolos.

—Cuando regresemos a casa, vamos a comer la comida favorita de Gyuutarou para celebrar que se encuentra bien ¿Qué les parece? —Preguntó en un tono alegre el hombre rubio a Kotoha e Inosuke, quienes asintieron al instante, pensando en cómo hacer la comida para los hermanos que vivían con ellos desde que Inosuke era un bebé; siendo adoptados por la pareja después de que Douma encontrara a un pequeño Gyuutarou que lloraba y gritaba por auxilio, arrastrando por la nevada acera a su hermana que traía la pelvis ensangrentada debido a la brutal violación que había sufrido a manos de su padrastro cuando el niño había salido a conseguir algo de dinero para comer ya que el hombre no dejaba que su madre gastara un solo centavo en ellos.

Douma decidió llevarlos a casa donde su esposa e hijo le esperaban, después de todo, había rescatado también a su esposa cuando había huido embarazada de su anterior pareja que la golpeaba. De esa manera, los hermanos se quedaron bajo el cuidado del matrimonio, creciendo con amor y calidez, a diferencia del trato que habían tenido previamente.

—Vamos, Kotoha, Inosuke, Ume, dejemos respirar a Gyuutarou—Pidió Douma en una voz suave y tranquila mientras separaba a su esposa e hijo de los hermanos, haciendo que el de cabellos negros con verdes mirara el cielo nublado antes de bajar su mirada nuevamente a su hermana, quien seguía abrazada a su pecho balbuceando cosas acerca de usar casco y no volver a usar la motocicleta en días de nieve para no resbalar en el asfalto y ser golpeados por autos.

Solo una pregunta surcaba en su cabeza en medio de todo ese shock.

—Ume…—Murmuró Gyuutarou sin dejar de abrazarle como el preciado tesoro que era para él— ¿Cuáles son los caracteres de tu nombre? —Preguntó en lo que peinaba suavemente los cabellos de la joven que limpiaba de nuevo su llorosa cara rosada.

—Es el de ciruelo, onii-chan—Balbuceó la chica rubia entre suaves sollozos que se aligeraban paulatinamente— ¿Por qué?

Gyuutarou solo atinó a lanzar una sonrisa al cielo y cerrar sus ojos, dejando que el aire con olor raro de la ciudad se impregnara en sus pulmones.

—Por nada, Ume…Por nada—Susurró el de cabello negro con verde, mirando como en el árbol donde estaban recargados, a pesar de la fría nieve que adornaba el pasto donde se encontraban sentados, una pequeña flor de ciruelo comenzaba a abrirse contra todo pronóstico en esa adversidad.

Si ese era un sueño, no quería despertar jamás.

—Es un bonito día de invierno ¿No?

Y con ese susurro dicho al viento, Gyuutarou por fin sintió con alivio el agua congelada que caía en su rostro, abrazado a su hermana con una sonrisa.

Ah, al fin la nieve se veía preciosa.


End file.
